


[Old] They Can Wait

by oneforgetfulbug



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Bisexual John Lennon, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, McLennon, New York City, One Shot, RPF, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, References to the Beatles, bisexual paul mccartney, real person fanfic, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforgetfulbug/pseuds/oneforgetfulbug
Summary: From July 15th, 2020 (15 July 2020). Originally didn't have a title, so I added one.The Beatles spend a night in a hotel to wait out the night before their next gig. Paul decides to split them between two rooms, bedding with John.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 16





	[Old] They Can Wait

It was an usually beautiful day in New York. The Beatles, who were there for a gig, took in the sunshine as they went around the city trying to find a hotel to stay at for the night. Eventually, they stumbled upon Plaza Hotel, a hotel they've been to before, and decided to check in.   
  
"Good morning, can we get two rooms?" Paul asks the receptionist, who's holding back her excitement as she speaks to him.   
  
"Sure thing, Mr. McCartney." She stutters, smiling like a madman as she writes down their information and hands them the keys.   
  
"Only two rooms?" George turns to Paul with a quizzical look.   
  
"Well, here's what I'm thinking:" Paul explains as they start walking, "John and I can be in one room with you and Ringo being in the other, just like old times."   
  
"Well... alright." George supposes after thinking about it for a moment, stopping in place as they finally make it to their rooms.   
  
"See you two in about an hour?" Ringo asks Paul and John, to which they nod. 

* * *

They both take a glance at the clock as they walk into the room, it says 8:00 P.M., still an hour before the meetup.   
  
"Well, I know what I'm going to do to wait out that hour." John says, throwing himself onto the bed while still wearing his usual attire.   
  
"My thoughts exactly." Paul agrees, sliding into the bed with him.   
  
"Finally, my teddy is here." John jokes, tugging the man closer to him, which takes Paul off guard.   
  
"Only if I get a hug." Paul jests back, pulling himself away.   
  
"I can do that." John snickers, pulling Paul into his arms.   
  
"Fuck off, Lennon!" Paul giggles, trying to push himself away as John keeps his grip on him. "Lemme go! I was joking!"   
  
"It's too late Macca, ye trapped." John laughs, putting his head on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Tell ya what, if you lemme sleep, I'll let you keep me like this." Paul bargains with him, moving his arm out from under himself and around John.   
  
"Hmm, I suppose." John smirks, tightening his grip around him.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Paul says, already closing his eyes.   
  
"Then yes." John decides, about to check the clock one for the last time, but ultimately deciding that George and Ringo...well.   
  
They can wait.


End file.
